The little mermaid
by Sexycats1234
Summary: Oneshot, Carlos is a mermaid who wants to live on land, and once he sees Prince Kendall, he is will to do anything to become human. Jagan and Kenlos.


**Okay so this was supposed to be a oneshot, for my friend Kristin's birthday, which was over a month ago, so better late than never. Big thanks to my residential Logie lover for helping me with questions and being my muse. Sorry for any spelling errors, I didn't really spell-check this thoroughly… sorry if this story is crap and ruins your memories of the little mermaid.**

**Carlos Pov  
**  
"Come on Logie, don't be such a guppy." I coerced my friend as we swam in between sunken ships, my purple tail swishing back and forth as I swam.

"I am sorry that I don't want to be eaten by a shark!" Logan said sarcastically, swimming up from behind me. "And I am not a guppy." His red tail swished defiantly at mine.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night..." I trailed off seeing the ship I wanted to explore. It had algae and seaweed wrapped around it and it looked like it had sunk before I was born.

"Come on Logie! I think there will be some cool land people stuff in here!" I exclaimed peeking in the ships window.

"Carlos don't you have to get to your concert? Sebastian and your father, King Triton, the king of the merpeople, will get angry!" Logan warned.

"I have time!" I said swimming into the ship. Looking to my left I saw a stick with three prongs at the end, I wonder what it is, Scuttle could probably tell me.

"Look Logie! A stick thingy!" I said holding up my latest treasure.

"Okay, great Los. Now let's go, before a shark finds us!" Logan said looking distraught.

"Okay just give me a second I see something over in the corner!" I told Logie swimming towards the corner, and picking up a strange object.

"Okay, now all we have to do is go to Scuttle so he can tell me what this stuff is!" I told Logan grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the ship with me.

Soon a school of fish swam in front of us looking distressed. I looked behind me to see what would cause any distress, and I saw a great white coming towards Logan and me.

"SWIM!" I shouted pulling Logan along quickly, and dove under a rock, luckily the shark swam off after a while.

"That was a close one." Logan exclaimed, I nodded in agreement and swam towards Scuttle's cove.

* * *

"Hiya Los! Oh, you brought your nerdy friend again..." Scuttle said greeting us, his wings flapping back and forth with excitement.

"I still don't know why you're friends with a crazy seagull." Logan exclaimed, staring down the so called 'crazy' bird.

"He helps me figure out what all this human stuff is" I explained.

"So what did you scour out of a shipwreck today?" Scuttle asked leaning down, looking at my bag.

"I have these..." I trailed off showing Scuttle my two new possessions.

"Wow! These things are rare!" Scuttle exclaimed holding up the stick with the three prongs. "It's call a fleeble-doo and humans use it to fix their hair." he explained, shoving the stick in his hair and twirling it to give him a new hairdo.

"Oh, and this?" I asked holding up the pipe thing.

"This is a music playing thingy, all you do is blow at this end and beautiful music comes out." he told me, and blew in one end of the pipe, all that happened was sand burst out at Logan and I.

"It must be broken." Scuttle exclaimed.

"I think you might be a little off!" Logan argued.

"I am never wrong about music!" Scuttle defended.

"MUSIC! Yikes we have to go! Bye Scuttles!" I exclaimed grabbing my latest treasures, and we swam towards home, hopefully I didn't miss the concert.

* * *

"CARLOS WHERE WERE YOU!" my father shouted at me when I entered the music hall, my father was pacing back and forth with his crustacean friend Sebastian.

"Me and Logie lost track of time, it won't happen again." I told my father, giving Logan a pleading look to follow along.

"Yeah, we were going to find Flounder and play some shell ball, and we just forgot about everything else." Logan said going along with what I was saying.

"Anyways dad, Logie and I were going to go to Flounder's and celebrate our great win tonight; I won't be back too late."

My dad sighed, "Okay Carlos but, don't try to interact with any humans and the next time you forget, there will be a great punishment." my dad finally agreed.

"Okay dad! Love you!" I said dragging Logan out of the music hall.

"Let's go meet up with Flounder." I told Logan, swimming towards a part of the reef where Flounder lived.

The reef was beautiful, it was dusk and the sun shined brightly on the reef, lighting in up with magnificent colors. "Hey guys!" Flounder exclaimed when he saw us, his yellow and blue scales glimmering. Before I could respond I saw a flash of light and then another.

"Come on! Let's go see what that was!" I said starting to swim towards the surface.

"Los! Your dad told you not to interact or go near the humans!" Logan berated me.

"Logan you are not my dad! So take that stick out of your tail and let's go!" I said.

"I agree with Logan, I mean, Carlos it could be dangerous!" Flounder says, agreeing with Logie, it's really no surprise though; they both are guppies.

"Fine, who needs you guys any way! I am going to go alone and no one can stop me!" I said, swimming father up, until I reached the surface; when my head broke the surface I saw a giant ship. The ship was shooting off lights and there was music and shouting coming from the boat. I swam closer to get a better look.

"Hey Los!" I heard overhead.

"Hiya Scuttle!" I responded back to the bird.

"Did you see the festivities? Its Prince Kendall's birthday and they are throwing him a real shindig!"

"Prince Kendall?" I questioned the bird.

"He is like you, but he is the prince over the land, not the sea. And today is his eighteenth birthday." Scuttle explained.

"Carlos! What are you doing up here?" I heard a thick Jamaican accent shout. I looked to my right to see Sebastian swimming over with a guilty looking Logan and Flounder.

"I wanted to see the Prince, and you can't stop me!" I shouted back at Sebastian and swam up to the boat. I managed to grab along the railing and hoist myself up to the deck. I was able to see all the people on their legs, dancing. I wish I could dance like that.

"You better get down here young man! What if they catch you?" Sebastian yelled. I paid him no attention. My eyes scanned all the bodies on the deck, until I saw him. He was tall, and he had blond hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes looked like green emeralds, like the ones on the necklace I found in a shipwreck when I was younger. I wanted to meet this man and learn everything about him.

"He's handsome." I hear Logan whisper, coming up behind me. I was about to tell him to back off and that blondie was mine, but instead I saw him looking at a different man, who was taller than the handsome blond and had brown hair and eyes the color of mercury.

"I call the blonde." I whispered to him, before he could respond, a weird animal came up to Logan and me and started to sniff us.

I heard the blonde whistle, "Come on max! It's time for Gustavo to give me his gift!" his voice was like an angel singing. A gift, that must mean he is the birthday boy; Prince Kendall is blondie.

"That must mean he is the prince." I told Logan my newfound knowledge.

"I wonder who the brunette is." Logan whispered back.

A fat man walked over to Prince Kendall and the brunette. "Kendall, in honor of your 18th birthday, I, your advisor, have bought you a statue to mimic your essence." Then two of the ship crew members brought out a statue that was very gaudy and ostentatious the only thing that was correct about the statue was his face, and not by much.

"Thanks Gustavo! What do you think James?" Kendall said looking at the brunette. The brunette gave Kendall an odd look, looking like he was about to break out in laughter.

"So the brunette must be James." Logan said connecting the pieces nodded in agreement, If only there were a way for us to meet them. This night seemed to be perfect.

I must have spoken too soon because before you knew it, A storm started to come in. The clouds got darker and thunder started to boom.

"STORMS A COMIN'!" A sailor belted, and then all at once people rushed all around the ship, fixing the mast and tying down heavy objects. All too soon, lightning struck, hitting one of the masts, setting it aflame. Men then started to pour into lifeboats; I kept my eyes trained on Kendall, making sure he made it out safely, I looked to my left and noticed Logan was doing the same for James.

"Oh no." I gave Logan a nudge and noticed the grey and white furry creature looking distraught, still on the boat.

"MAX!" Kendall shouted, jumping out of the safety of the lifeboat and into the sea.

"NO KENDALL DON'T!" James shouted after his friend. I kept an eye on Kendall as he grabbed ahold of a rope and pulled himself aboard. He grabbed the beast and then I saw his eyes widen, the fireworks started to go off as the fire spread to where they were kept. All too soon, there was a great explosion.

The beast was thrown overboard, Kendall nowhere in sight. "KENDALL!" James shouted, looking around for anything that would help him find his best friend. Deciding to take a course of action I told Logan to watch the lifeboats and make sure they got back to land safely. Flounder and I were on damage control, searching earnestly through the shipwreck for the blonde.

"Los over here!" Flounder said, alerting me. I saw Kendall; eyes closed hanging on to a board from the ship. Before he could slip off and get lost in the deep depths of the ocean, I grabbed ahold of him and started the journey back to shore.

* * *

I was singing to Kendall as the first light of morning broke through the surface of the clouds. I was lying next to Kendall on the beach, Logan and Flounder watching from afar as Scuttle looked him over. "Is he alive?" I asked, hoping that the blonde I was serenading was still alive.

Scuttle leant over and picked up Kendall's foot, he then stuck said foot next to his ear and listened carefully. "I don't her a heartbeat." He told me sadly.

I started to feel dread creep up in my chest, but before it could overwhelm me, Kendall's eyes started to open. "Shh, his eyes are opening!" I said anxiously, leaning over Kendall to get a better look at his green orbs.

"Who-"Kendall was cut off by barking. I took that as my cue to leave and swam right back into the ocean.

"Kendall! You're okay!" James said coming up to Kendall, Max by his side. Kendall groaned and sat up.

"Some man pulled me from the wreck and saved my life. He had a beautiful voice, he sang to me until I woke up. He was handsome too." Kendall explained to his friend.

"A handsome man saved you and then sang to you? You must have drunk too much seawater, my friend. Come on let's get you home, Gustavo has been worried sick." James told Kendall, helping him up, and walking him back to the castle from the cove.

"That was dangerous Carlos! When we get home I am going to marc up to you father and tell him what just happened!" Sebastian said, berating me.

"Please don't do that Sebastian! My dad would kill me! And then I would never be able to see Kendall, please Sebastian, Kendall is one of the only good things in my life right now." I said with a pout.

Sebastian sighed, "Okay, just this once." And with that, we were off to Aquaria. As we swam I saw that Logan had a wistful look in his eyes, probably day dreaming about James. Sighing I looked over to my left, where I saw my little cave, full of all my human-world collections.

"Sebastian, we'll meet you back at the castle later. There is something I want to do first." I told him, grabbing Logie and Flounder.

Sebastian gave me a curt nod and swam away, leaving Logan Flounder and I to go to my cave. As we swam in I saw something glimmer at the bottom of the cave, swimming towards it I saw that it was the statue of Kendall that Gustavo gave him last night.

"Wow guys look! It's my Kendall." I said, dragging Logan over to the statue. It was still in pristine condition. I started to wonder how I got to be as lucky as I was, as we all gathered around the cave looking at different human collectives I had gotten over the years; we were interrupted by a bolt of lightning when it hit one of my shelves.

I swiveled around in a rush to see who would hit my collectives, "Daddy!" I exclaimed as I saw him, trident pointed straight at the now destroyed shelf. Sebastian was behind my father looking guilty.

"Boys, I think it is best if you went home now," My father said addressing my friends; they swam away in a hurry, Logan giving me an apologetic glance as he left. "Carlos! Is this where you have been sneaking off to ever since you were young! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT SNEAKING INTO THOSE SHIPWRECKS! AND YOU COULD HAVE ENDANGERED EVERYONE IF YOU WERE CAUGHT BY THE HUMANS LAST NIGHT! What were you thinking? Oh that's right, you weren't thinking!" My father started to berate me, shooting all of my collection. I stared at the Kendall statue and prayed he wouldn't shoot it.

"Then I hear that you saved a human!" My father exclaimed, and then his countenance changed into one full of rage, "What is this! You kept a memento of last night!" Then he did it. He shot the only thing that made me happy in my crappy life under the water. My eyes sprang full of tears as I saw Kendall blow up into a million pieces, his face fully intact. I grabbed Kendall's face and bolted out of the cave as quickly as I could, hoping to get away from the monster that was my father.

Logan was waiting for my outside the cave, he followed me after I wouldn't respond to his calling after me. I grasped Kendall's face in my hand tightly as I swam further and further away from my dad. I stopped at a rock that was large enough to sit on, Logan stood next to me.

"What I wouldn't give to live among the land people and have legs. I would be able to marry Kendall and live a happily ever after, away from my cruel father who would never understand me." I said to Logan, he just nodded and rubbed my back.

"We may be of service to you." Two scratchy twin voices said appearing out of the blue. I turned to see two eels, staring at me with one yellow eye and one white. "Why don't you come and see Ursula, she will be able to help you and free you from any troubles you may have."

"The sea witch! What good is she going to do?" Logan exclaimed. One of the eels just wrapped his tail around my arm and started to swim, dragging me with him. Logan shot up from the rock and followed me, Kendall's face still clasped tightly in my grasp. As we swam Flounder saw us and followed us along to the sea witch's cave.

"I've been expecting you." A dark women's voice called from deep inside the dark cave. The eels still led me to the voice as my friends followed closely behind. Soon we reached a giant opening that was lit up by a cauldron, which was illuminating many odd colors. Poor creatures loitered around everywhere looking for someone to save them from their misery.

A pale purple woman with many black tentacles and gray hair came up to me, grabbing my chin and examined me closely. "You will do perfectly." she stated bluntly. I just kept a straight face.

"I have brought you here because I heard about your recent dilemma. I want to help, I can give you and your friend here legs for three days, and if you get true love's kiss before the sunset on the third day, then you get to keep your legs but, if you don't, you'll be my slave forever." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, no thanks. I think we best be off now." Logan said trying to pull me away.

I looked down at Kendall's stone face, "Deal" I said agreeing with the sea witch. She held up a contract and a pen, I took a deep breath and signed it. Logan started to back away as she inched closer to him; the eels grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the paper. He gave up and wrote his name in its designated spot.

"Okay now for payment, I require Carlos's voice and Logan's eyes." The sea witch exclaimed.

"WHAT! I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!" Logan exclaimed, backing away from the sea witch.

"Yes you did. It is right here in the contract." She said pointing to the bottom paragraph in the contract. There it was clear as day too. "Don't worry; you'll get them back, as soon as you fulfill the true love's first kiss thing." She explained.

"Now for you voice, I want you to sing right now Carlos, I don't care what you sing, just SING!" She exclaimed. I started to sing the scale and as I sang you could see my voice coming from my mouth and into a shell necklace. Soon, I wasn't able to speak at all.

"Logan I want you to close your eyes." She told Logan, he did as he was told and when he opened them again all that was there were milky white balls, the chocolate eyes that I have looked at since I was young was gone.

"Perfect. Now my dears I want you to use your time wisely!" with that she snapped her fingers and everything turned black.

* * *

"Carlos can you hear me? Oh man, your father is gonna kill me!" I heard Sebastian's thick accent exclaim as I first opened my eyes. When I looked around I saw the sun was just coming up, signaling a new day. We were near the cove where I dropped Kendall off after saving him. I tried to speak but nothing came out. The witch actually did it, I slowly lifted up my leg and examined it, and it was everything I wanted it to be.

"I wish I could see what was going on." I heard Logan say next to me. I saw that he was standing, naked with his milky eyes looking, but not seeing.

"I think we should find something to cover them up with." Sebastian told Flounder. Flounder nodded and started to search for something to cover us.

"Hello every-body!" I heard Scuttle exclaim. I was still sitting in the water, still trying to figure out how to get up." Something seems different about you." Scuttle said, landing on my leg. I nodded excitedly. "Did you get a haircut?" He asked. I shook my head. "Hmm, did you get a tan?" He asked, prodding my already tan skin. I shook my head again.

"HE HAS LEGS NOW YOU BATTY BIRD!" Sebastian said, berating Scuttle. I nodded and started to twitch my leg, showing Scuttle how cool it was.

"I found something!" I heard Flounder exclaim as he nodded over to a sail that was washed overboard. After a little tearing, Logan was able to wrap half of it around him and saved another half for me, once I stood up.

"'Here I'll help." Logan said trying to grab me with blind eyes. I hooked on to his flailing arms and he raised me to my feet. I noticed that I was shorter than him by an inch, but I had more meat on my bones.

My legs started to quiver, not being used to standing. I leant up against a rock as Logan attempted to help me get dressed. I fumbled a bit, but after a while Logan and I managed to cover ourselves up quite nicely.

I heard a barking noise; I hoped it was Kendall and his beast. "Max! Max, where are you going?" I scampered on the rock as I noticed Max come barreling towards us. Logan stood there helpless not knowing what to do.

Kendall came running into view, chasing after his furry companion. "Well max, what have we got here?" Kendall said looking at Logan and I.

"Well um, I am Logan and this is my friend Carlos. We were washed ashore and are very lost." Logan said to Kendall, or at least what he thought was Kendall because he talked to the exact opposite direction in which Kendall stood.

"You seem very familiar..." Kendall said trailing off with a misty look in his eyes. I nodded excitedly.

"He can't speak though, just like I can't see." Logan explained. Kendall frowned.

"Never mind then, you probably weren't who I thought you were." He looked at us again before he started to shout for James. "JAMES COME QUICK! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE FROM A SHIPWRECK!"

James came bounding down the hill, staring at me and Logan in shock. He grabbed Logan's arm and Kendall took mine, as they led us up to the castle.

"So where are you from?" James asked Logan.

"Not from around here." Logan responded, not knowing what to say. I nodded in agreement, wishing I could actually speak to Kendall and tell him my story. The boys led us into the castle where we were escorted to a woman named Kelley. She led Logan and I to a bathroom where there were ladies waiting for us.

"Poor dears! Washed up from the sea, luckily Kendall found them." One of the ladies gossiped as she helped clean Logan and I up, in a giant bathtub filled with bubbles. Some of the other ladies were cleaning our 'clothing'. I saw Sebastian, come from one of the sails as he hobbled over to Logan and I.

"Okay, Logan you should talk to Kendall and James, get them to like you, and then they will slowly fall in love with you and kiss you. Then you will have legs and Carlos's father may not kill me." Sebastian whispered, trying not to gain the attention of the ladies.

"Perfect." Logan said agreeing with Sebastian, I nodded, wishing that Logan was able to see my agreement. This plan needs to work. I know Kendall is the one, I just feel it.

"Okay dearies, I found some clothes around the castle that may fit you, and dinner is soon, so, up, up, up!" she said, taking Logan's hand and trying to pull him up.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'd rather have Carlos help me get dressed, if that is okay." Logan said, cheeks turning a light pink at the situation.

"Oh yes, of course." She said; her and the other ladies scurrying out of the room and shutting the door. I got up and dried using a soft blanket like thing, once I was finished drying and getting dressed, I helped Logan up. Handing him the towel, he dried himself off then, he used me to balance on as he got dressed.

"Thank you Carlos, for helping me." I tapped his shoulder in response, knowing that he was unable to see my nod. He smiled and grabbed my hand, hoping I would lead him down the hall. I tightened my grip on his hand and dragged him out of the room; I started to walk around searching for where dinner would be held.

"Dearies this way!" One of the nice helpers, Kelley I think her name was, led us down a hallway into a grand dining room with a giant glass window and a high ceiling. The grand table was set for 5 people. I dragged Logan over to a seat and I sat next to him.

"Well you both look refreshed." Gustavo said, I nodded, wishing I could communicate better.

"Yes thank, you. " Logan said responding to Gustavo. Kendall and James walked in then, laughing at something that had happened earlier.

"Hello Logan, Carlos." Nodding at each of us and sitting across from Logan. Kendall sat down across from me; I blushed at his close proximity.

"Hey Carlos, you are looking better." Kendall said smiling at me, dimples showing. I nodded, excited that he acknowledged me. Looking down I noticed that there was a fleeble-do right next to a round thing on a stick and a stick. I picked up the fleeble-do excited to be able to show Kendall my great knowledge of human things. I started to run it through my hair; I got strange looks from everyone besides Logan so I quickly put it down, looking away.

"Ok-ay, I have a question, Logan are you and Carlos in a relationship?" James asked bluntly. I blushed and shook my head back and forth quickly, hoping that that was a sufficient 'no'.

"No, Carlos and I have just been friends since we were young. He is interested in blondes anyway, while I myself like brunettes." Logan explained. Kendall looked at me when he heard I liked blondes.

"How would you know if someone was a brunette?" James asked to Logan.

"Well, my blindness and Carlos's voice loss are actually quiet recent." Logan explained. I nodded.

"Oh that's too bad, what happened?" Kendall asked.

"That's a different story for a different time." Logan said cryptically.

"Ooh, look food." Gustavo said from the head of the table. Then our food came in. Logan's plate was placed in front of him; he stared quizzically down at the table. I started to help him, but before I could, James hopped up from his seat, with a weird look in his eyes and pulled his chair so it was next to Logan; he was so close to Logan that he was practically in Logan's lap.

"I'll help." James exclaimed, scooping up some of Logan's food and feeding it to him.

"I can do it myself, you know." Logan said trying to pick up his stick with prongs, his hand searching everywhere for it, giving up he picked up the plain old sharp stick and tried to get food on it, failing miserably.

"It's okay, I don't mid." James said with a smile. I sighed and went back to my own food.

"Kendall, I think it is time we talk about you taking control of the thrown and finding a ruling mate, whether it is a future queen or a future consul." Gustavo said to Kendall, I turned my face to watch Kendall's reaction.

"Gustavo, you know I want that person who saved me yesterday, I know he is the one, and that he is out there somewhere, I feel it!" Kendall exclaimed. Gustavo gave him a look and lifted up his dinner plate, looking I saw Sebastian looking around frantically for an escape. I lifted my plate and he quickly scurried over to mine.

Gustavo stabbed his plate, but came up empty handed, "Kelley must want me to go on a diet again." He murmured to himself. He looked deep in thought for a minute until he decided to ask Kendall another Question, "Kendall why don't you take Carlos here for a tour of the kingdom? I think James could keep Logan busy for a while." Once hearing his name mentioned James looked up, he nodded, smiling when he heard he could have Logan all to himself tomorrow. Then he went back to his and Logan's own little world.

"Okay, Carlos would you like a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" I nodded excitedly.

Kendall Laughed at my excitement, "Okay, we can head off at noon tomorrow." I smiled in agreement; tomorrow I would get my kiss and my voice back.

* * *

"James is so sweet; he offered to take me to the library tomorrow and read to me in a field by his house, while we have a picnic." Logan gushed, excitedly. I walked over and tapped him, acknowledging his happiness. "I wish we could communicate better, I better get off to bed, and James wants us to get an early start tomorrow. James might actually be the one, Carlos, and that scares me." I put a hand on his shoulder to show that I was listening and try to convey to him that he should not be afraid.

I let Logan go off to bed, walking to the window I looked out to the sea, wondering if daddy was worried about me or if he was happy I was gone. Looking down I noticed Kendall playing with max by the shoreline. As if he sensed my presence, he looked over to the window. I shyly waved at him and he smiled and waved back. I crept back against the wall, smiling I slowly slid down the wall until I sat on the floor.

"You look happy." Sebastian said coming up to me. I smiled at him and picked him up and brought him to the bedside table next to me, where he had a 'bed' set up with a soft cloth like paper thing. I lay in my bed and closed my eyes, the last thing I hear is Sebastian's voice saying, and "You are going to get me in a lot of trouble child, sweet dreams." I snuggled closer in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kendall woke me at ten and told me to get ready. He then took me in a horse drawn carriage through the kingdom; we went to a small bakery to lunch, and then we went dancing after. Kendall let me drive after a while of me pouting at him and I think I scared him quite a bit! After we rode around for a while until we reached a lake with a small rowboat waiting for us.

"Come on let's go for a ride." Kendall asked, pulling me along with him to the boat. Kendall and I sat down and Kendall started to row us through a serene lagoon.

"Kiss him!" Sebastian whispered from under the boat. I glared at him, when I saw him float away on a lily pad.

"Did you hear something?" I shook my head no, hoping he would forget about it. He stared at me for a long time.

"I wish we had a way to talk to each other, but it's kind of like a one-sided conversation with you agreeing and disagreeing." I nodded, frowning, wishing that he would just kiss me so I could tell him everything about me.

I started to stare deep into his emerald green eyes, and soon we just kept getting closer and closer to each other, until our foreheads touched. We were about to close the gap between our lips, until I felt a rush of water and realized our boat capsized.

"Don't worry I've got you." Kendall said and he helped me back to shore.

* * *

Ursula POV

"That was too close!" I whispered to my little poopsies. The twin eels nodded back at me and high-fived for their great work at tipping over the boat.

"Okay, just one more day until I can finally take king Triton's role as RULER OF THE SEA! Now just to keep Prince Kendall busy for a while..."

* * *

**Carlos Pov**

I went to bed happy that night, knowing that tomorrow I had a real chance at getting the kiss, and that today was just a fluke. Logan happily described his date with James and they were about to kiss when Logan accidently kissed James' forehead.

"RISE AND SHINE LOS! Today is a big day! The prince just announced that he is getting married!" Scuttle shouted, flying into the bedroom. With that my eyes sprang open. Maybe I did make a great impression on him yesterday and I will finally get my happily ever after! I sprang out of my bed and brushed my hair with the three pronged stick. I smiled excited that this day has finally come. I sprinted down the stairs hoping that Kendall wouldn't mind my 'just woke up' appearance, after all we were getting married today. I heard Sebastian and flounder cheering as I left the hallway to the main entry way. I stopped short when I saw Kendall standing there with a brunette man.

"When do you want to get married?" Gustavo asked Kendall.

"As soon as possible, Jett and I want to get married today on the wedding ship, it sails at sunset." Kendall said in a monotone voice, almost like he was in a trance. My eyes started to water when I realized that Kendall was marrying Jett today and I was going to go back to the sea, my heart broke realizing that I would never love Kendall like I wanted to. I ran back to my room to see Logan getting up looking distraught.

I started to sob as I fell beside him on the bed. He rubbed my back as Sebastian filled him in on the last few minutes. "I am so sorry." Logan said rubbing my back, trying to calm my relentless sobs. By the time I was done crying, the boat was set to leave and the wedding was about to start.

James entered the room, "Are you coming to the wedding?" James asked in a suit. Before Logan could respond, Scuttle flew into the room in a flurry of feathers.

"JETT IS THE SANDWITCH, NO, NO THE SEA WITCH IS JETT!" He squawked I started at him helplessly.

James stared at the bird with an open mouth, "You can talk?" He stuttered out. Before James could get out any other words, Logan flew up to him and kissed him. After a few seconds, they broke apart raggedly breathing. Logan's eyes fluttered open and instead of a milky color, they were a chocolate brown. Logan spent the next 5 minutes trying to catch James up to speed, he had a few questions about us and the merpeople, but after a while he managed to have everything sorted out.

"Now, all we need to do is get Carlos to the wedding ship so he can kiss Kendall by sunset and stop him from marrying the sea witch!" Logan exclaimed finishing the story. James nodded and we all sprinted our way to the dock. By the time we got there the boat was gone.

"Okay, Scuttle will take me with him and we will fly to the ship and create a diversion. Logan Flounder and James you should help figure out a way for Carlos to get to the ship." Sebastian said, everyone agreed, James not even being fazed from taking orders from a crab. Scuttle grabbed Sebastian in his talons and flew off the stop the wedding.

"There are no boats in the harbor, so we are going to have to swim." James explained. I nodded and jumped in the water. Once I was in the water I started to flail, I had never swum without a tail! I heard a snap a flounder came swimming over to me, attached to a hollow barrel.

"Grab on!" flounder shouted at me. I nodded and grabbed hold of the barrel, holding on for dear life. Logan and James swam ahead of us trying to help Sebastian stall the wedding. The sun was starting to sink in the horizon and we started to get closer to the ship.

"Don't worry C-car-los we are goin-g to ma-ke it!" Flounder said out of breath. The ship was starting to come closer in my sight. From the looks of it, there were many different types of birds attacking Jett/Ursula at all costs. Max was biting at Jett and there were many shellfish attacking the guests. I grabbed on to the ropes at the side of the ship and hoisted myself up so that I was on the top deck, in front of Kendall. Scuttle wrestled the necklace (that most likely held my voice) off of the sea witch's neck. It fell the floor and my voice flowed out of it and into my own mouth; when the necklace broke, Kendall seemed to snap out of a spell he was under and came over to me.

"Kendall." I whispered

"It's you, it's always been you." He said grabbing me, and pulling me close.

"No Kendall!" Ursula screamed in her natural voice, Kendall and I were about to kiss when I felt a pain in my lower legs and when I looked down, I saw my same old purple tail.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." I told Kendall. He nodded and grabbed at me, but before he could help me, Ursula grabbed me.

"Bye, bye lover boy." She said pulling me into the sea with her. "By the way, deal's off! She said and Logan's feet turned back into a tail. James was about to go to him when he was swept off out into the sea by the twin eels. James and Kendall watched helplessly as we were swept out to sea by the sea witch and her two eel minions.

Logan and I struggle and flounder followed us close behind. "HALT!" A voice pierced through the water. It was my father!

"King Triton what a pleasant surprise!" Ursula said with a false grin.

"You let go my son and his friend!" He argues with the witch.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" I managed to get out before Ursula used a tentacle to silence me.

"Like I was saying, they signed a legal binding contract, so no can do." Ursula mocked, "But I am willing to give them up if you sign my contract." Ursula exclaimed, holding up a new contract. My father looked hopelessly at Logan and I, before he pointed his trident and signed Ursula's contract. "I'm sorry daddy." I whispered helplessly.

Ursula started to laugh; "Now I AM THE RULER OF THE SEA! WAVES BOW TO MY POWER, ALL THE CREATURES WORSHIP ME!" She said holding the trident, she still had yet to let go of me, I wriggled, hoping she would let me go.

"Now, now princey, I have a few things in store for you.' She started to mercifully laugh at me. She lied to my father! I started to fight against her tentacle bonds. Before she could tell me to stop resisting, a harpoon came out of nowhere and hit her in the tentacle; Ursula looked furious and turned to the source of her injury. It was Kendall.

"Oh looky here boys, its lover boy one, where is his friend?" she questioned. Logan started to struggle out of the eels' grasp, wanting to defend his boyfriend.

"Get him; I can take care of this one." She told the eels and they were off after Kendall; Kendall started to swim away but he was pulled back under, Logan tried to swim and help, but Ursula fired her trident at him and he fell lifelessly to the bottom of the sea floor. I gave flounder a look from his hiding spot and he went after our genius friend. I saw James come out of his hiding spot and follow after Flounder, hoping to save the love of his life.

"Watch this princey, lover boy is going to be no more." Ursula said, pointing my father's trident at Kendall. I fought my hands out of their bounds and at the last second, knocked the trident out of her hands; as the shot fired it hit Ursula's eel minions, both of them exploding into smoke.

"MY POOPSIES!" She shouted outraged that her beloved eels were no more. I swam out of my bounds and to Kendall. Ursula picked up the trident and started to wave it about, Kendall started to swim towards me, but he was cut off by Ursula, who grew 100 time bigger so that she towered over us, Kendall and I holding on to the top of her crown with great mite.

"Don't let go!" Kendall shouted over at me.

"I won't." I replied back trying to hold on, but my hands kept slipping. The sea started to part and spin, Ursula laughed and flung me off her crown, getting me sucked into a giant whirlpool, with all the ships from shipwrecks rising from the bottom with me. Kendall tried to dive down and rescue me but, he was swept away by the current.

"You will never win!" I shouted at her from my spot at the bottom of the whirlpool.

She laughed evilly, "I haven't won? Look around little boy! I control the sea, and the skies above I win!" She shouted at me pointing her trident at me, before she could fire at me, Kendall came out of nowhere, steering a shipwrecked ship with a large pointy piece of wood, he charged the ship at Ursula.

"No!" She started to scream as she fell, she dropped the trident and exploded onto a million pieces of dust, the skies and sea returning to their normal selves.

* * *

"Now what?" Logan asked as James and Kendall lay on the beach, unconscious.

"No clue." I said to him as I felt around Kendall's chest for a heartbeat, once I felt thumping under my hand, I let go of Kendall's chest, because I knew he was alive. Logan did the same for James. Waves started to crash against our tails, and I felt a strange tingling. I looked down and noticed I had legs again, but this time we had clothes covering us.

"Daddy!" I whispered, standing up and walking over to him. Logan followed in pursuit.

"If this is what makes you happy, then I am happy. But, if you ever want to visit me in the sea, just swim towards Aquaria and your tails will be back, so don't become strangers." My dad explained, hugging me.

"Thank you so much." Logan said, my dad laughed and pulled him into a hug as well. We heard groans from behind us and noticed that the other boys were waking up, my father let go of us and we ran towards the boys, who caught around the waist.

"How?" Kendall asked as I stood in front of him, hugging him tightly, I nodded over to my dad who was still watching us with Sebastian and flounder by his side. Kendall waved.

"Thank you." He told my father; my father saluted him and descended into the sea, along with Sebastian and Flounder.

"Now that I have you, I hope you realize I am never going to let go." Kendall whispered in my ear, pulling me impossibly closer. I nodded and raised my head up, he met me halfway and we finally shared out 'true love's first kiss'.

* * *

"You may now kiss your husband." The priest said, Kendall swooped me into his arms and smashed our lips together, after getting a few wolf whistles, we broke apart. Logan and James congratulated us first.

"I hope our wedding is as grand as this Jamie." Logan said to James; James hummed in agreement.

"It was all Kelley; she is wonderful at planning weddings." I told Logan. Before Logan could respond, there were gasps among the wedding guests.

"What in the name of-, DADDY!" I exclaimed. My father was being held up next to the boat by water. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, this wouldn't have been possible without him. Kendall came up to my father and thanked him again.

"Carlos! Congrats!" Flounder shouted from the sea, my father lifted flounder with the water and I gave him a big kiss, I was going to miss my best friend.

"You four better not become strangers down here in Aquaria!" My father said speaking to Logan, Kendall James, and I. We all agreed. My father smiled and said his goodbyes; Kendall bowed to him as a sign of respect. My father descended back into the sea, but not without putting a rainbow in the sky to show his happiness.

I _finally_ got my happily ever after.

* * *

**Tada! well sorry if this story was a waste of your time and complete and utter bullshit, I just wanted to get it outr of my system and stuf, so thanks for reading and I really hoped you liked it :p**


End file.
